Chaos and the Akatsuki
by Narufan0001
Summary: Three girls get the some of the powers of their favorite Naruto characters, they get transported into the Naruverse. A Itachi fangirl somehow possesses the sharigan. A Tobi fangirl possesses the rinnengan and the sharigan. A Hidan fangirl somehow becomes a Jashinist. WTF will happen? Rated T for pretty language. Could have crack & fluff.
1. Chapter 1 Scrolls!

**Hi… I'm Narufan0001. Okay this is my first fanfiction ****ever****. I did not write this story alone, I thank EraKnight and nightheart777 for helping with the OCs. Just about every other story that I read is a 'droped into another universe' story so I am writing one with a 'twist'. Oh…. and you should read their stories also. EraKnights story is already out, and is called 'Reaching For the Sky'. **

**Disclaimer:**** Do I own Naruto? HA! NOPE!. Any thing referenced in this story belongs to the universe and the wonderful authors/ authortresses out there. Oh and I don't own songs music and that kind of stuff.**

**Warnings****: Just to be sure there might be a little cursing, violence, SPOILERS, SLIGHT fluff (later on, maybe), OOCness, and bad spelling &amp; grammar, past &amp; present tense will most likely get jumbled up.**

"Talking"/"speaking"/"yelling"/ normal actions

_'__thought' _ in No-ones POV or air quotations

**On with the friggin story….**

* * *

SIKE I have a Protologe:

In Midwaxahache Middle school there is a group of three Naruto fans, that fangirl (AN: they are NOT rabid fangirls(most of the time)) over some of the Akatsuki members.

Megan: (belongs to nightheart777) is 13 at the moment and is in 7th grade, has long dark blonde hair. About five foot five. Sister of Caitlin. Fangirls mostly over the crazy lolly of the Akatsuki, Tobi (Obito or Tobito) and Madara.

Caitlin: (belongs to EraKnight) is 14 at the moment, sister of Megan, in 8th grade, has dirty blonde hair like Megan and goes to her mid-back, about five foot four and the oldest of the group. Referred sometimes as Kk. Fangirls mostly over Itachi, and Sasori.

Gwen: (Belongs to me) is 13 at the moment, is in 7th grade, has a brown head of hair that goes right above her shoulders, five foot two as the shortest and the youngest of the group. Fangirls mostly over Deidara and Hidan. Her sister absolutely hates Anime.

They all have their WTF moments and their leader(ish) moments, don't for get the bi-polar(ness)

* * *

Chapter 1: Scrolls?!

Megan's POV

"Y'all want to watch a f-ing AMV?"

"Hells yah" my sister and Gwen yelled in unison. I grabbed my awesome laptop, yes my laptop is awesome because I have hundreds of AMVs on it. If the school did not give us these In would not think it would be awesome. We get to school about six in the frigging morning so we have about two hours to do whatever kind of crap we want. One of the pros and cons of going to Midwaxahache Middle School.

I logged on my youtube account and looked up 'Akatsuki Rockstar Mep' and started playing the video as loud as the speakers would allow. Our arch nemesis Maggie walked by she gave all of us a WTF look and snorted.

Caitlin had the 'Hey bitch if you take a fucking picture it 'ill last longer' look, and Gwen glared kunai and shrunken.

Maggie quickened her pace to a sluggish jog and the look of defeat lingering on her smile lines. I had a s! # eating grin wonderfully painted on my face.

"Yah, better run bletch." Gwen screamed. Doing the 'oh no you didn't' snapping jester.

The Amv ended so I had an wonderful idea of going to the library, because the M.G.O.S.A (Maggies Group Of Smart Alecks) were bound to arrive. We all would beat their butts, but I don't want to deal with their bs right now. Gwen pulled out her iPhone/ IPod what ever the heck it is and started to play 'Phenomenon By Thousand Foot Krutch' as we exited the morning cafeteria. Then Caitlin came up with a awesome idea.

"Right when we are about to leave the cafeteria yell 'BYE Bitches' and run!'' Caitlin asked.

"Sounds like a f-ing plan. How 'bout you Megan, are ya in?" Gwen asked in a whisper voice, trying hard not to attract attention.

"…." I'm making a dramatic pause, taking about thirty seconds longer than usual to inhale, "Okay, but we are 'gin to the library to get away from the M.G.O.S.A"

"YES" they screamed in unison, catching a few peoples attention. I swear if we were a anime they would have the tinny flames in their eyes.

We ran to the exit doors leading to the hall and started a count down

"3"

"2"

"1"

"BYE Bitches!"

* * *

No-ones POV

_IN THE HALL _

The trio started there five minute journey to the library. There was a deja-vu feeling in the air, it got shrugged off. There was a awkward silence so they started talking about their favorite Akatsuki members…

"Sooo….. Which one is better, Deidara's C2 dragon or the way he died?" Gwen said attempting small talk.

"Well the C2 dragon is pretty dam cool, but he died-" Megan was cut off by a hand, which was Caitlin's.

"Um, I think I see a snake", Caitlin stated.

"Ha! I think that Pedomaru is getting to you." Gwen joked. Wiggling her eyebrows.

"How would a snake get into a school? And it probably was a shadow." Megan said, finding a logical answer.

* * *

Gwen's POV

After Megan's answer I was wondering something… What if the weird fanfiction we were reading is coming true?

I am going to keep this thought to myself, maybe Megan and Caitlin already had this thought.

I see the '_shadow'_ in the corner of my eye. Okay, time to waddle a little faster…

"The f-ing snake shiznit thing is freggin following us" I whisper/yelled.

"Why the heck are you so paranoid?" Caitlin said with the same tone I had a few minutes ago.

"Lets not worry the library is just ahead and we will tell the snake story." Megan informed with a calmish tone.

* * *

NO-ONE'S POV (third person)

The three fangirls ran through the halls until they met the library doors. 'She' was standing there with three scrolls, one red and purple, one red and with comas, and one solid black.

"Girls, I have a surprise for you", Mrs link said as the snakes that were recently trailing the girls coiled up her sleeves.

"Okay…um…thanks?", Caitlin murmured, with a questioning look plastered in her eyes.

The girls took a step back, well all of them, except Megan.

"What the frick bletch?! Why the ef did you send them snakes after us?" Megan growled.

"Well, I will give you these scrolls, since you survived my little pets", she hissed drawing out the 's' of every word, and dripping venom off of every syllable.

More snakes appeared around the girls making the girls move closer to the reptilian librarian. The lady had a evil smile and her now visible eyes had purple around them. As soon as the three girls made eye contact with the 'woman', 'she' was gone and the scrolls were left on the ground untouched. Megan and Gwen ran up to the scrolls, while Caitlin hesitantly found her way to the area where the scrolls were.

They looked into each others eyes with worry. There was a awkward silence, then there was an small explosion of blinding light. After about five seconds the light was gone. The red and purple scroll was in Megan's hands, the red scroll with black comas was in Caitlin's hands, and the black one was in Gwen's hands.

The girls were traumatized but, happy that something horrible did not happen.

"What the hell do we do with these scrolls?", Gwen asked eyeballing the black scroll in her hands.

"We should probably open them, but not right now because something might happen and someone could see", Caitlin proposed. The other two girls silently nodded in agreement.

"Well we will be fuckin' late if we don't hurry",Megan exclaimed, "Or we can just skip school and experiment with the scrolls?" She was now grinning.

They ran towards the emergency fire exit as they stuffed the scrolls in their pockets. Teachers were giving them stupid looks, and saying stuff like "_wow, third time this month" _and "_not the fire exit"._

When they opened the doors the alarm sounded and the ceiling sprinklers turned on. People rushed out of the school in a flurry of papers and scared screams.

A smirk appeared on Megan's and Gwen's face as the three otakus ran through the neighborhood. After about ten minutes of running through backyards and dodging fences they stopped in front of a house in the country. They walked up to the house, Megan pulled out a key and unlocked the front door. They did not even bother to check if anyone was in the house, the three girls just ran into Megan's room and locked the door.

The three girls sat in a circle and simultaneously opened the scrolls. Nothing happened, from what it seemed.

They just shrugged it off. They called out to Caitlin's and Megan's parents who were in their room watching TV.

Megan's and Caitlin's father, Dylan stared at the three girls in shock.

"What the fuck, are you wearing contacts?", Dylan yelled pointing a finger at Megan and Caitlin. "And Gwen, why did you dye your hair silver?"

The three girls ran to the nearest mirror, which was in the bathroom. They looked at their reflection with awe and shock, fore Megan had the sharigan in the left eye and the rinnegan in the right, Caitlin had the sharigan in both eyes, and Gwen's hair was silver.

They turned to each other and observed their new changes.

"Megan, your friggin hair is turning spiky and Caitlin the tips of your hair is turning black," Gwen observed.

"$hit, I need to take these contacts out," Caitlin murmured moving closer to the mirror, touched her eye an the only thing that came out was here normal prescription contacts. Megan's situation was the same.

"Damn, who needs fucking contacts or glasses when you have these", Megan said.

Gwen tried to look into Megan's eyes but, she forgot what those eyes could do, and fell into a genjutsu.

"Fuck, what did you do Megan?" Caitlin scolded.

Gwen murmured something about Jashin in her daze and started to lightly snore.

"I knocked her out on accident, I DON'T know how to use these _yet _" Megan exclaimed.

"Basically I take after Itachi, Megan I think you take after Tobito, and most likely, Gwen takes after Hidan," Caitlin explained.

"I want to test something", Megan yelled as she ran into the kitchen and came back with a _very _large knife.

"Megan, what the fudge are you doing, wait- NO" *_SPLAT* _Megan cut Gwen's head off during Caitlin's rant.

Every one in the bathroom was covered in blood. Caitlin looked like she was going to murder someone, and was trying deactivate her sharigan.

Gwen's eyes shot open and her detached head screamed . "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, BITCH?!"

"Ha! I was right you are a immortal jashinist….oh and," Megan said as she picked up Gwen's head up by her hair and dropkicked it, "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING ME A BITCH!"

More blood flew across the house.

"Megan where is the duck-tape?" Caitlin asked. "Wait, never mind. Found it. I used my sharigan!"

"I am not trying to be rude but, HURRY THE FUDGE UP AND ATTACH MY HEAD BACK TO MY FUCKING BODDY, THIS HURTS LIKE HELL," Gwen screamed.

"I think that her head should stay off longer," Megan joked.

"Your a sadist Megan," Caitlin deadpanned as she deactivated her sharigan. "This will only be a temporary fix until we find a needle and thread."

After Gwen's head got attached Caitlin threw her a black turtleneck sweater.

"Lets just clean up these fucking blood spatters before Dylan notices", Gwen proposed.

"I'll go get the towels out of my room," Megan exclaimed. _'I feel too much energy in my room I need to see whats going on'_ Megan thought.

Megan ran down the hall with a uncoordinated Gwen following her into her room to get the cleaning supplies. The scrolls were no longer on the ground, they were levitating in a circle of bright light with kanjis.

"Caitlin, get your ass in here," Megan and Gwen screamed in unison, "You might want to see this."

"I on my way and Megan is your sharigan on? Because I see a shit load of blue coming from your room" Caitlin yelled as she made her way across the house '_I think that the blue that I see is chakra' _ Caitlin thought.

When Caitlin made it to the room she stopped in her tracks and just stared at the scrolls for a moment and continued to enter the room. The three girls stood in front of their scrolls, something drawn the girls to pick up the scrolls. As soon as they reached for them the were consumed by light and blacked out.

**AN: And…done. Chapter two will be coming up soon (about a week from now {I think} if I remember) Oh and review (COME ON PEOPLE 50 VIEWS AND ONLY 6 REVIEWS) ****and I don't mind flames, just don't make them two harsh! Also, take a look at EraKnight's 'Reaching For The Sky'! :3**


	2. Chapter 2 Tobito and the Plant Man

**Disclaimer:**** Why would I own Naruto? (I don't). Any thing referenced in this story belongs to the universe and the wonderful authors/ authortresses out there. Oh and I don't own songs music and that kind of stuff.**

**Warnings****: Just to be sure there might be a little cursing, violence, SPOILERS, SLIGHT fluff (later on, maybe), OOCness, MAYBE CRACKFLICKness and bad spelling &amp; grammar, past &amp; present tense will most likely get jumbled up.**

"Talking"/"speaking"/"yelling"/ normal actions

_'__thought' _ in No-ones POV or air quotations

"**Black Zetsu"**

* * *

First-Person Obito POV

_'__What is that in the road up there?'_ I thought to my self as I searched for charka signatures, '_That thing, no person has too much charka for its size, it is not dead for sure, I'm curious, best not to let Zetsu eat it.'_

"Tobi **we are hungry"**, Zetsu wondered out loud, "Can we eat that** dead thing up there?**"

"No Zetsu, let us see what that person is first," I stated.

We walked until we could see what the person was, it was a young woman looked about the age of sixteen and she was wearing civilian clothes and had long dirty blonde spiky hair. Gosh…she almost looked like Madara.

We were about eight-feet away when she started to move. Time for Tobi…

* * *

_First-Person Megan POV_

'Oh my fucking gawd….A TOBI' I thought as my eyes opened up to see Tobi and Zetsu coming closer. I tried to move but, I could only tilt my head to see them. Wait.. Tobi did not have his cloak yet.

"Tobi wants to know who Girl-chan is," Tobi yelled in his 'good boy voice' which caused me to widen my eyes to reveal a rinnengan eye and a green eye. I saw Tobi tense up.

I got up and tackle-hugged Obito and yelled "OBI-CHAN!" To my distaste he threw me off and picked me up by my neck and stared at me through his eye hole, sharigan activated.

I tried to say 'Put me the fuck down' but came out as, "rut pe da ruck cown" because he was chocking me. He loosened his grip so I could breathe.

"How do you possess the rinnengan and how do you have a idea of who I might be?", Obito questioned.

Just because he is probably one of my favorite Naruto characters, doesn't mean I am not going to give him hell.

"What the fuck, you might be my favorite character, but that doesn't mean I wont punch ya straight in the gabba!" I ranted.

Ha! I confused the great Tobito! I bet that he sweat-dropped under the mash of his.

"Give me one reason that I should not kill you right now?" Obito said once again tightening his grasp.

"I know the future and I'm sexy!", I yelled he let go of me and I could tell that he was thinking. I was disrupted when I felt his eye on me, "You PERV!"

"Can we eat **her now?"** The plant man asked. I thought that he had a weird voice in the anime, but this one sounds better.

"No! I am off limits!" I screamed as he gained a glare from me while I received a hungry one from Zetsu.

"No, Zetsu I have plans, if she messes them up you can." Obito ordered. I glared at the back of the Uchiha and activated my sharigan, wait doesn't that make me one? My brain hurts.

We started walking, he said I walked slow and threw me over his shoulder. I started playing with the green scarf around his neck. The scarf smelled good, it smelled warm. I got bored of just riding on his shoulder.

I reached far as I could down his back and poked his butt and he flinched. White Zetsu frowned in disgust or fear, I could not tell.

"Stop poking Tobi or Tobi will throw Girl-Chan on the ground!" Tobi screamed in his 'good boy voice'.

"Obito you never asked '_Girl-Chan_' her name", I screamed matching the 'Tobi' voice.

"Fine, what is your name?" Obito hissed in his true voice.

"I'M MADARA" I answered while fist pumping the air. I stole his line, he face-palmed or mask-palmed, or whatever he does.

He threw me off his shoulder and made me look into his eye. "Who. Are. You?" He asked, well basically ordered.

"I am Megan, and I am going to be Hokage one day!" I joked in a young girls voice. "Ha! I quoted the child version of you."

Zetsu's eyes widened, I laughed. I bet that they were guessing my sanity at that moment. Oh, I left my sharigan on, I blinked and turned it off. Both of S-Ranked Criminal Ninja looked at me in awe.

"What?" Innocently asked. "All the only thing I know is how to it off and on, and how to read charka signatures. Don't worry."

"But still, your not an Uchiha, and how did you unlock it?" Obito asked giving me a questioning look through his mask.

"Well my little Obi-chan, I truly don't know, either way I am not talking about it until I talk to Pein, or Nagato what ever he goes by. I'm talking to the leader of the Akatsuki either way." I answered. "I got both eyes at the same time."

Hmph! I puzzled him for the third time today. Wait, I have an idea.

I stood on my tip toes and damn he is taller than me. Ugghhhh… I did not want to walk. Goin' into another universe or dimension makes you tired.

"Up, up" I said extending my arms out like an three year-old. He picked me up once again and threw me over his shoulder. Dang, why do those shoulder things cave to dig into my stomach. He probably noticed that I was uncomfortable and un-tensed, Ha! I Think he cares.

I was sleepy, but I could not sleep, it's time to annoy the shit out of Tobito. I started to mess with his hair that sticks out of the top his mask.

"It is so spiky!" I yelled as a anime tick mark appeared on his forehead, "Oh my gawd."

"W**ha**t**?"** Both Zetsu's asked, both looking confused.

"Huh? What, I was plotting what to do if I fuckin' meet my friend and sis." I tried to give them an answer, " I bet that almost the same damn thing is happening to them right now."

"Zetsu I need you to phase to Pein and tell him that three rooms will need to be made available" Obito ordered. I reached out to Zetsu as he phased into the ground. I knew as soon as Zetsu would leave I would have to walk.

"Are you going to fucking put me down? I am no longer tired. If you don't I will just keep on annoying the hell out of you." I ranted, the next thing that I knew was my ass was on the ground. "What the fuck Tobi you did not have to launch me off your fucking shoulder!"

"Tobi is sorry for hurting Meggie-chan!," He was scratching the back of his head. Wow Obito is using Tobi and he has found me a wonderful nickname. I could fucking swear that he was grinning at my pain.

I could always match his 'Tobi' persona. I wanted to see who could be a better Tobi. Let the war begin….

"Megan thinks that the sees a dango shop," I said as I done the dango dance and sped off, surprised at my newly found speed.

I remember having twenty-dollars in my front pocket before I was sent here, so I hoped that it was still there. I reached into my pocket and polled out a wad of money, I thumbed through every bill had a Leaf Village crest and kanji that I could not decipher printed on it.

"Tobi wants some too," Tobi yelled, running as he outmatched my speed, damn those freaking ninjas and there speed.

I stopped running when I saw charka around Obito's feet, well I did not stop just because he was ahead, I tried to focus my charka around my feet and run. The ground under my feet were little craters after my attempt, I never thought that my charka was that dense.

Tobi teleported behind me and done pretty much the same thing that Gai done to Kakashi after they got Gaara back. Except he was running way faster.

"Meggie-chan doesn't like extreme piggy back rides?" Tobi asked in his 'good boy' voice. I snuggled into his scarf. I did not answer, I don't like it when I'm surprised.

I was about to choke him with his own scarf, but we were all ready at the stall thingie. He threw me off for the third damn time today. I glared an him with my sharigan activated from my spot on the ground, he laughed. I wonder how to get him back…

An old lady walked out of the shop as we walked to a bench. She paused, I guess that she was looking at my eyes. I really need to get a mask, if I don't people would probably assume that I am a criminal, I don't want want to be labeled as one _yet._

"Young lady, it appears that you will will be ordering for two?" The lady said in a sweet motherly tone of voice.

"Yes that will be two orders," I did not want to be rude and vulgar to an old lady!

"Um…Tobi will pay and Tobi thinks Lady-chan is nice!" Tobi practically screamed. I bonked him on his head, the lady laughed lightly. And, thats for the worlds scariest piggy back ride.

"On the house because you look like a cute couple," The lady joked. I out blushed a tomato and looked the other direction. Tobi was silent, probably plotting the ladies demise.

After three minutes of silence our orders came and as Tobi did in the anime he turned his head and lifted his mask. I just stared at the food on the plate blankly.

I checked that the lady was gone and started to speak, "Just to clear the fuckin' dust we are not a couple. Lets not speak of this again, agreed?" I said. He nodded.

"I have something for you." Obito stated in his normal voice, "This is a mask to hide your rinnengan eye for the time being."

I thought that it would be something crappy like an eye patch but I was surprised. Obito pulled out a scroll and done some weird hand sign in which I think it was Ram. The mask that he pulled out of the scroll looked almost exactly like his, but it was black and looked more badass.

"Thanks now I wont have to worry about dumb-asses trying to steel my eye", I answered while putting on the mask securing it on my head with a thin leather strap. "And, when are we going to get to the the base?"

"We will most likely be there in a day and a half if we set up camp," Obito informed, "You need to eat, you will need your energy. Once Pein and I agree on having three unpredictable girls in our base, you and your friends will train."

Sunset was starting to kiss the horizon leaved a shine of red on our masks and the area. I could see everything. With the rinnengan, it seamed like that I was not wearing the mask at all.

The dango was sweet almost like bread dough but sweeter and more edible. I ate two of the three pieces and chunked the other one at Obito, he easily caught it between his fingers.

"MATRIX!" I yelled and blushed under the mask he recently gave me. Now I know why people wear masks.

"We need to get going, I sense unfamiliar charka signatures. They might be hunter ninjas," Obito stated, "You don't even have basic charka control or equipment yet, we need to keep going. I don't want my cover blown and to lose a asset to the Akatsuki."

I rode piggy back as he ran through the trees. A asset… is that what he thinks of me? I fell asleep with my face buried in his back. I think he laughed when I blacked out because of the need of sleep. The last thing that I remembered was the warm smell of the scarf.

**Done! Did y'all like the chapter? Is Obito (Tobi) to out of character? Oh… and I don't own Megan, nightheart777 does. They helped me a lot, you need to read their stories, if you don't I will shank you with a wooden spoon (just kidding). **

**(This Is a new thing to me) Song of the chapter: Undead by Hollywood Und**


	3. Chapter 3 Sharks and Weasels

**Disclaimer:**** Own Naruto, I don't. Any thing referenced in this story belongs to the universe and the wonderful authors/ authortresses out there. Oh and I don't own songs music and that kind of stuff.**

**Warnings****: Just to be sure there might be a little cursing, violence, SPOILERS, SLIGHT fluff (later on, maybe), OOCness, MAYBE CRACKFLICKness and bad spelling &amp; grammar, past &amp; present tense will most likely get jumbled up.**

"Talking"/"speaking"/"yelling"/ normal actions

_'__thought' _ in No-ones POV or air quotations

* * *

Chapter 3: Sharks and Weasels

Itachi's POV

"Kisame do you see what I see? I think it's a girl," I said, trying to find out who she was.

"She is up and walking, I think that she has way to much charka for her size." Kisame informed me, which caused me to activate my sharigan.

"She has too much charka to be a civilian, but the nature of it is soft and unused like one" I told Kisame, he un-tensed.

"I think that she is waving us down, should we avoid her?", Kisame asked, he talks a lot for my taste.

"I want to see who it is," I simply answered. For some weird reason my curiosity got the best of me.

"But I don't think that you know any one that is seventeen," Kisame added.

* * *

Caitlin's POV

Where the heck am I? Before I blacked out my sister and I were the only possessors of the sharigan on Earth… I thought to my self as I paced back and fourth. Wait a minute, are those Kisame and Itachi cosplayers? No, if I possess the sharigan this is real!

I looked in a nearby puddle and discovered two things, one is that I look pretty badass, and two I aged a few years.

I waved my arms to catch their attention, it seemed to catch their attention. I sat down on the ground crisscross and tried to activate and deactivate my sharigan, that worked until I went dizzy and fell asleep. The voices were getting closer and closer until they were right beside me. One of them, I think that it was Itachi proposed to carry me back to the base. Kisame agreed and one of them picked me up.

I started to wakeup from my daze and all I heard was footsteps of two people. I was above the ground on someones shoulder, Kisame is beside me so that means… I am on Itachi's fregging shoulder. Inner fangirl activated. Must. Resist. Urges. To. Glomp. I tried to get comfortable.

"Itachi, I think that she is waking up," Kisame whispered, "Can you place her down, I need to ask her some questions."

I felt Itachi nod and softly place me on the ground.

"Hey kid, what is your name and how did you pass out?" Kisame asked me.

"I am Caitlin, I think that I passed out because I tried to use my charka for one of the first times," I answered.

"What were you doing?," Itachi interrogated.

"I was doing this." I flashed my sharigan.

Itachi ran at me and tackled me…He held kunai to my throat.

"What the hell!" I yelled as he attempted to kill me.

"Itachi, she is one of the girls that Leader-sama was telling us about," The fish man observed.

"How did she get the kekkei genkai of the Uchiha?" Itachi asked as he un-tensed and pulled away.

"Oh…um…I forgot to introduce ourselves, I am Kisame and my teammate over there is Itachi." Kisame declared, trying to break the awkward moment. "He is quiet most of the time."

"You can call me Kk," I mumbled under my breath.

Both Kisame and Itachi lost their focus for about an minute, I bet that they were getting a message from Pein.

"Leader-sama needs us to hurry and bring her to the base," Itachi ordered.

Itachi motioned me to get off the ground and get on his back. Oh my god, I think that we are going to go through the trees at ninja speed! I buried my head in his soft cloak, it was warm, that reminded me that he was innocent.

"Hey kid, what do you think of us so far?" Kisame asked. I know that I am not a kid but whatever, this is better than sitting in class. At least they did not kill me on contact.

"Well, Itachi is awesomest and you Kisame are the cutest," I answered, smiling ear to ear.

"Hear that Itachi, I'm cuter." Kisame boasted. Showing a toothy grin.

"hn" Itachi said? That 'hn' could be anything. Why does my one of favorite characters have to be so quiet?

"I guess after our second attempt to catch the Nine-tails holder they decided to send ANBU after us," Kisame stated.

From what I could tell we weren't very far in the series. Sasori has not died at the hands of the pink haired bitch.

I bet the same thing is happening to Megan and Gwen. We already changed the series with us just being here. What is there to lose?

"Your is not in the condition to fight, from what I could tell about your charka." Itachi stated, breaking his silence. I smiled.

"Kid, you might want to hold on," Kisame chuckled. They started to run faster and faster until all I could see was the brown and green of the trees and their leaves. When I activated my sharigan every detail came to life.

"Looks like you are getting the hang of it," Itachi observed, "Kisame your need to say behind and kill off the ANBU, I need to talk to her."

"Okay, Itachi," The shark man answered, as he flickered away.

"Do you know why I attacked?" Itachi asked.

"You thought that you and your brother were the only Uchiha left, after the massacre you and Sasuke were the only ones left. You think I am a survivor. I know that your innocent, the village told you to. I am unsure of my clan if I have one. I probably ruined your plans with your brother. My sister, my friend and I came to this world, they were most likely found by other Akatsuki members," I admitted.

Itachi's eyes widened. He stopped and set me down on a branch and looked me in the eyes, his sharigan was off.

"How do you know?" Itachi stated.

I was saved from answering the question when Kisame arrived after killing the ANBU. He was covered in someone else's blood he was showing his pointed teeth with a ear splitting smile. He looked disturbing and cool at the same time.

"How did it go?" I asked Kisame

"I did not even need to get Sharkskin involved," Kisame ginned showing his satisfaction.

"Thats pretty badass," I said. That made him smile even more and let out a chuckle. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Lets get moving kid," Kisame proposed, while motioning me to get on Itachi's back once more. I nodded in disapproval.

"I want to try something, how so you run like that?" I asked.

"Well…um, kid you focus your charka at the soles of your feet, and run," Kisame preached.

I felt full of energy, like I could run around the world. I tried to focus the energy of my being to the bottoms of my feet. My feet started glowing blue, I ran with all my power. Their eyes widened. Ha! I think that they weren't expecting that! It took more concentration than I thought. I slipped a few times. Kisame and Itachi was on my tail, guiding me in the right direction.

"You are learning very fast kid," Kisame chuckled, "If your buddies learn just as quick as you, the Akatsuki just might have three new members."

I blushed at this, would they really except us? They might, but probably not as members.

"I must warn you, sometimes Megan can be like Tobi she is my sister, and Gwen takes after Hidan and she is my friend. You have a problem with them, you have a problem with me," I kindly warned, "We have each others back, we might act stupid but we are smart." I could of sworn that I saw Kisame sweat-drop when I mentioned Hidan and Tobi.

"Thanks for the warning. Hey Itachi, should we warn her about Pein and the other members?," Kisame stated.

Kisame received a 'hn' in return, I think that it was a yes.

"Okay kid when you talk to him address him a Leader-sama or Pein-sama. Show him and Konan the upmost respect if you want to keep your head or any other body parts," Kisame advised, "Don't make any of the members angry until you are good friends with them like us."

"Yay we are friends!" I gleefully yelled getting a 'WTF' look from Itachi which made me smile at his puzzlement. "And thank you"

"Hey do you all want to find a area to spend a place to spend the night, it's starting to get dark," Kisame asked, "There might be a clearing up ahead."

When I woke up, I guess that I forgot to look at the sky and guess what time it was.

I said 'yes' while Itachi said one of his infamous 'hn's. We kept on running until we found a spot where we could rest and not be seen, and see if anyone was about to attack. I was sure that this spot would keep us concealed.

I found a nice pile of leaves Kisame found a spot in the trees to sleep in. Itachi lit a small fire with his Fireball Jutsu. I guess that he had first watch, because after he lit the fire he was gone. The flames danced casting shadows across the ground, it was beautiful.

I fell asleep cold, because I was still wearing my clothes from my world. Which included a plain red t-shirt, a black pair of pants, and finally a pair of lace-up black and white converses. A few hours after I fell asleep I felt something warm draped over me. I barely woke, I saw a figure. I truly did not care what was covering me, I cuddled into it.

In the morning, when I woke the item that was keeping me warm was gone. I wonder what it was. I will probably find out soon.

"Hey Kisame, if we see any see any shops can we take a short pit-stop, 'cus I am hungry," I think that I had money before I left. I reached in my pocket and found paper money. "I have money!"

"Come on, lets get moving kid," Kisame said patting my head, "I know your not a kid but, I'm still going to call you one." He handed me a handful of berries.

We started to walk in the direction of a road, I think. Itachi and Kisame jumped on a branch of a tree, I followed suit. On the third branch I slipped, only to be caught by both S-rainked criminal missing ninjas.

"I have not got the hang of this yet," I stated. Kisame chuckled while I was catching my balance.

Of course I am happy, but I am surrounded by two people that kill me any second if I make the wrong move. They got orders from Pein, so they won't kill me. I am very unsure about Itachi, I just hope that he won't attack me again. Kisame calls me 'kid', so I bet that I am on his good side. I guess that I'm worrying about nothing.

I am probably the only one worrying about this problem.

"When will we get to the base?" I asked.

"Two days'" Itachi answered. Two days, two days until I get prosecuted by Pein, and two days until I get to meet my sis and my friend.

**Done with chapter three, sorry if this one was depressing. For those who don't know what a glomp is, it is a run/jump/tackle/fangirl-hug. I don't care, I will always ask this question, ARE ITACHI AND KISAME OUT OF CHARACTER? When I think about Itachi and his brother, it kinda makes me sad. WAIT ITACHI IS WAY OUT OF CHARACTER. **

**REVIEWS GIVE ME LIFE! (Yah don't want a dead author, don't you?) I DON'T MIND FLAMES, THEY HELP ME COOK AWESOME PIES! If you see any problems just put it in a review or PM! Caitlin belongs to EraKnight. I will most likely update some parts of this story.**

**Song of the Chapter: Tomorrow by SR-71**


	4. Chapter 4 Albinos and Misers

**I thank these peoples for their reviews:**

**akatsuki-espada10**

**EraKnight**

**Gray Matrix**

**And for those who did not T^T **

**Disclaimer:**** No, you got this wrong, I don't own Naruto. Any thing referenced in this story belongs to the universe and the wonderful authors/ authortresses out there. Oh and I don't own songs music and that kind of stuff.**

**Warnings****: You know the fregin' drill. Cursing, grammar, spelling, past and future tenses, spoilers, and future fluff.**

"Talking"/"speaking"/"yelling"/ normal actions

_'__thought' _ in No-ones POV or air quotations

* * *

Chapter 4: Albinos and Misers

Hidan's POV

"I don't know why the fuck we always get the fucking bounty missions!" I complained.

"Because I always choose them," Kakuzu spat back. I glared holes in his face.

"I sense some ones fucking charka in this area," I yelled.

"It might be worth a bounty," Kakuzu stated, while looking around the area.

"Why are you always after the fucking money, you fucking miser," I joked. Kakuzu's threads came out and threatened to stab me. I laughed. "It was a fucking joke you asshole."

"Why do you always curse in my presence, if you weren't immortal you would be dead," He scolded. It took all my power not to laugh in his face.

* * *

Gwen's POV

I had a head ache, ha ha a pun, lets hope that my head is still on. I tried to move my hands, that worked, so that means my head is on my body. I could not hear any voices that I truly knew, I nearly freaked out.

"Kkaaa, Meeggann, where the hell are y'all?" I yelled the voices got slightly louder.

I tried to stand up and walk, I noticed something around my neck. I thought it was the duck-tape, but it was a necklace. I reached for it and brought it to my face. I nearly fangirl screamed, it had the Jashin symbol on it. So that means we are in the Naruto world.

I have an idea on who the voices belonged to now! They were now in my sight. I tried to stand up once more and my head fell off, blood started to leak from the wound. I silently cursed myself.

"Look theres a dead bitch in the road up there," I think Hidan yelled. I really want to scare the shit out of one of my favorite Akatsuki members. "Whats that shining right beside her?"

He walked beside my head, he was about to pick up the pendant and my head screamed…

"I'm not dead ya motherfucker!"

Hidan screamed, Kakuzu did not even flinch.

"Thats why her charka was present idiot" Kakuzu stated, "I think she is one of the girls Leader-sama told us about."

"CAN YOU PLEASE ATTACH MY FREEGIN HEAD BACK TO MY BODY!" I yelled.

Kakuzu's threads picked my head up, unfolded part of the sweater. He walked up beside me and started sewing my head back on. He gave me a 'WTF' look when I told him about the duck-tape. Hidan laughed, I growled.

After Kakuzu sewed my head back on I picked up my necklace. Hidan looked interested for a moment.

"Bitch, are you a Jashinist?" Hidan asked.

"I guess I am, I can't die or I haven't died yet. Much like you," I answered getting my blood out of my silver hair, "Do you want to know my name, because I'm getting tired of getting called bitch."

"Sure bitch," Hidan taunted.

"Well I'm Gwen, and I have no fucking idea whats going on," I stated, "I would be attacking, but I don't know any jutsus yet."

"Good, you won't be as annoying as him," Kakuzu said as we both sweat dropped. "If you bother me… I know that I can't kill you, but I won't hesitate to stab you or cut off one of your arms."

"What are your names?" I asked so they would not get suspicious and think I'm a spy or whatever.

We started walking down a barely used road that seamed to never end.

"I'm Hidan and the fucking miser over there is Kakuzu," Hidan answered, "You can address me as Hidan-sama."

I was about to scream 'FUCK NO' when Kakuzu glared, so I flipped him the birdie. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Looks like Gwen is scared of you Kakuzu," Hidan mocked.

"I don't fear him, I just DON'T WANT MY ARM CUT OFF," I yelled , "That shit is painful!" I cringed at the recent memory of Megan chopping my head off in my genjutsu induced daze.

"It will happen sooner or later, I see that you already got your fucking head chopped of," Hidan yelled, "How the hell did that happen?"

"My best friend wanted to test if I was a Jashinist or not," I answered, grinning. He busted out laughing.

"If you could withstand that shit you have nothing to fear." He replied nearly choking on his laughs.

Kakuzu was getting pissed, his threads were getting untwined and his hands were turning black.

"Stab him, not me because I want to meet my friends with all my limbs attached!" I said bringing Kakuzu's attention to me. I cowered behind Hidan, but we both got stabbed in the right shoulder.

"I cant die, but this shit hurts like hell!" I screamed, getting out of my hiding spot. Removing my hand from the wound and admiring the crimson color on my finger tips.

"Take that as a warning," Kakuzu growled.

"Bitch, I take it that you like to see blood?" Hidan asked. I paused for a second, I don't know the answer to that kind of question yet.

"I am undecided," I blankly answered. I gained looks from both Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Your a Jashinist you will eventually learn to like everything about it," Hidan shot back.

I did not answer. I felt a awkward silence coming on.

I started to whistle 'I know the song that gets on everybody's nerves' tune. I know that song is annoying, but I wanted to see their reaction.

"Get this Jashin damned song out of my fucking head," Hidan ranted while covering his ears.

Kakuzu looked _very _pissed, and already had his stitches out of his arm. I stopped the song, it was to late, even if you hear the first few seconds your a goner.

"It wasn't me this fucking time!" Hidan yelled, making Kakuzu glare at him. I thought he was just going to stab him, the second I un-tensed… His friggin stitches got me in the left shoulder above the heart and Hidan in the stomach.

"WHAT DA FUK MAN," I screeched. "What the hell was that for?" I put a hand over my shoulder, I winced. I started to taste iron in my mouth.

"You were both annoying me and I was bored." He answered. Wow… I am stuck with sadist ninjas, who I fangirl over.

I glared holes in Kakuzu, Hidan noticed and he laughed at me.

"The bitch is angry at you Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled. He gained a glare from me, and Kakuzu looked over his shoulder to glare at us both.

"To hell I am—" My speech started to slow and my vision was starting to haze. I lost my balance and hugged the ground. I blinked twice then I passed out from blood loss. Just because I was out cold, doesn't mean that could not hear sounds.

"Hidan, pick her up and cary her," Kakuzu ordered. Hidan mumbled something about killing Kakuzu and calling him a ass.

I felt my weight shift. I was officially being carried piggy back by the Akatsuki's Jashinisit. I still could not move. I heard my pulse in my ears slow to a stop then start back up.

I heard Hidan and Kakuzu arguing about something stupid, if I could move, I would laugh. I tried to open my eyes, and when I did, I was greeted with a wall of silver hair. When I noticed where I was, I started to freak out. My face was turning crimson, I flailed, my butt hit the ground hard.

"Why the _hell _did you drop me?" I asked through gritted teeth, "That fregin hurt!" I stood up and wiped the dust off my person as we walked. I was glaring at the ground, poor ground.

Hidan brought his hand up to his chin in thought, to my opinion it was cute, "I thought that we were suppose to embrace the pain?" He took his hand off his chin and looked me in the eye.

"I am new to this religion, so fuck off!" I was now glaring at him. My face was red again. "Did not even get to kill any one yet." The last part was inaudible from what I thought. Hidan's mouth was agape.

"You haven't sent a damn sacrifice to Jashin-sama yet?" Hidan yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Hidan, Gwen, be quiet before I do something about it." Kakuzu said with a cold tone, that made me jump. Hidan rolled his eyes. "You can discuss your matters when we get to be base."

We both started to glare at Kakuzu, thank Jashin that he did not notice. I crossed my arms and noticed that my wounds were gone. My face lit up.

"Why the fuck are you so happy?" Hidan asked.

"My shoulders are healed!" I squealed fist-pumping the air. Hidan stared at me with confusion.

Hidan's face was clear of confusion and now wore one of amusement, "Random much?" He said.

"T-This is the only the tip of the iceberg, when I am together with my friends we are much worse." I admitted. I could of fuckin' sworn that I saw Kakuzu sweat-drop.

_Time skip 20min_

I noticed the sky line and it was starting to get dark. I wondered if we are were going to stop and rest for the night. We took a sharp turn into the woods and walked until Kakuzu stopped.

"We will rest here for tonight," Kakuzu informed, "I will take first watch."

The next thing that I knew was, I got thrown over someones shoulder and put into a tall tree. I was literally fifty feet above the fucking ground, In a fucking tree, scared. for. my. fucking. life.

It was now completely dark, but it was illuminated by the moon. Just bright enough to see who thrown me in the tree, Hidan. His scythe, hair, necklace, and chest was shining in the moon light. He was looking in a different direction, probably scouting the area my eyes were locked on him. MUST NOT FANGIRL, I yelled in my head. I was sporting a heavy blush.

I nearly lost my balance when he turned his head, but I was saved by the trunk. I held on for dear life.

"Go to sleep bitch, you will fucking need it tomorrow," Hidan ordered as he leaped to a different tree.

I fell into a very _uncomfortable _position while I attempted to sleep. This question bugged me all night; why the hell would a person leave a girl with no charka control, almost no balance, to sleep, in a tall ass tree, alone, about fifty fregin feet above the ground? I was paranoid, I heard comforting wild life noises, I almost fell out of the tree twice. I love trees, but they aren't very comfy, or bed like. I struggled to sleep for three hours, tossing and tumbling.

I glanced over to the tree beside me and noticed Hidan lightly snoring, he looked calm. I grinned and broke off a small branch and aimed. To my surprise the twig hit him in the forehead, Hidan woke up with a tick mark.

"What the fuck was that for bitch?" Hidan yelled running at me with scythe in hand.

"I could not fucking sleep!" I shot back.

I cried fake anime tears. Hidan just smirked and continued to run at me, I attempted to jump to the branch beside me and I slipped, only to be caught by the zealot of the Akatsuki, Hidan.

"Don't wake me up again, of I will let you hit the fuckin' ground," Hidan said. I did not see his face, because I was scared, I hid my face in his chest. As soon as he caught me, he set me down on the ground.

**Chapter four done! Is Hidan or Kakuzu out of character? Gwen belongs to me. I NEED REVIEWS! COME ON OVER 100 VIEWS! T^T If you review you get a ****_very_**** long range brofist. Oh and the next few chapters might be very early or very late because Holiday Break is coming. If you see any problems just put it in a review or PM!** **If you sneezed while reading this then bless you, NARUFAN0001 OUT!**

**SOC: Fireflies by Owl City**


	5. Chapter 5 Masks and Grins

**Disclaimer:**** Yo, its me, sadly I don't own Naruto. I don't own anything except ****_my_**** OC.**

**Warnings:**** Everything :3 Oh…an I noticed that I suck at writing fluff. T-RATEDNESS **

**I thank the people that reviewed**

**and to Pewdiepie-not there is a gift**

* * *

**"****Talking"/"speaking"/"yelling"/ normal actions**

_'__thought' _ in No-ones POV or air quotations

"**Black Zetsu"**

* * *

Chapter 5: Masks and Grins

Third Person

Megan woke with the sun and sleep in her eyes. She stretched her arms and yawned. She was waking up normally, well, until she noticed that she was on a S-ranked criminals back. Megan freaked out and lost her balance and fell down, taking Tobi down with her.

"I like the start of this," Megan said, wiggling her eyebrows behind her mask.

"Tobi doesn't understand what Meggie-chan is saying?!" Tobi yelled, flailing his arms to get away.

"I like you being on top of me and all, but it would be the other way around," Megan was now grinning.

Tobi's mouth was agape. He was both shocked and horrified. Tobi stood up, backing away _very_ slowly.

Megan noticed his discomfort and took advantage of it. "Tobi-kun~ does Megan need to give you a hug?" She had her arms stretched.

"TOBI DOES NOT WANT TO DIE!" Tobi started to run, scratch that, sprint away from Megan.

"I didn't get to do this yet!" Megan yelled, eyes narrowed. She ran at him with a charka enforced sprint and tackled him to the ground. She had him in a hug that could rival Gai's. After about two minutes she let him go and he fell to the ground with a thump.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Obito asked while getting up and glaring at her through his mask.

"Just. Be. cause." She said getting closer with every syllable. She took off her mask to reveal her sharigan eye and her rinnengan. His glare softened.

"We must get going," Obito stated ruining moment. They started to walk down a dusty trail.

**Time skip 2 hours**

Megan was bored and tired of walking.

"Hey! Hey, hey, Tobi, Tobi, Tobi, Madara, Madara, Madara, Obito, Obito, Obito!" Tobi started to glare at Megan. "Are we there yet?"

"Be quiet little girl," Obito scolded, "We will get there when we get there." A smirk danced across Megan's face.

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"How 'bout now?"

"No! If you won't stop, I won't let you get any food." Obito proposed, while his glare increased on Megan.

"Than I will eat you!" Megan yelled while grabbing one of Tobi's arms and gnawing on it. Tobi gave her the blank stare of silent communication. Megan let her words set in. Her face turned scarlet under the mask, she dropped his arm and started flailing.

"Whaa-whu-what the hell, I didn't mean to say that. I won't eat you!" She put her hands in front of her in a x-formation to defend herself. "Well, unless you want me to." Megan dropped her arms. She was grinning very suggestively.

Obito, being the stoic Uchiha he was, he turned away. Then the Tobi persona was having a seizure, on the ground twitching. Megan was laughing her ass off maniacally, clutching her torso from the pain of laughing.

Tobi got up, blood dripping down his mask. Megan raised a brow at him, then it clicked. If it wasn't for the mask Megan's extremely red face would have been exposed to his eyes. The awkward moments were arriving. **(AN: Perfect time for a time skip right?)**

**Time Skip half a day.**

Within the time span of a half of a day Megan persuaded Obito to give her a piggy back ride until they get back to the base. Megan tried to sleep on his shoulder, and couldn't. She got an idea of whispering something in his ear.

She turned her head towards his ear and whispered, "Be mine." Then reached down and pinched his butt. "Hmm, you actually have a nice butt."

Tobi stopped, turned his head and said, "I think that Meggie-chan is confused."

"No, I am pretty sure that you have a very nice ass."

"Megan, stop," Tobi said, his voice dropping an octave. Tobi released her off his back, Megan hitting the ground with a thud.

"The feels bro, the feels," Megan pouted with a hand over her chest. There was a trail of fake anime tears coming out of her mask.

Obito almost wanted to laugh, _almost. _Tobi kicked in and started to wail.

"NO, NO! TOBI DOESN'T WANT MEGGIE-CHAN TO CRY!" He was now flailing and running in circles.

"Whaa? da fuk?" Megan asked dumbfounded, she blinked a few times. "Why the hell are you so adorable and smexy?!" She was now off the ground and running to glomp Tobi.

She failed and ran straight through him. Megan did not give up, she turned around and death-hugged him from behind. She had a tight hold on him, well she did until she noticed that her chest was pressed against Obito's back. Both of their faces were turning crimson behind their masks.

Tobito was silent. He was undecided on how to feel about that hmm predicament. It was so quiet that you could hear the leaves stirring across the path.

"Well that was fuckin' awkward," Megan broke the silence, "But enjoyable."

**Time Skip 5 min**

"Come on Meggie-chan we only have a half a day of walking until we get to the base, 'come onnnnn," Tobi whined.

"No." Megan huffed like a three-year old, "Just admit that you are Obito, 'an I will start walking."

Tobi stopped being Tobi, and started walking towards Megan sharigan activated. He was now inches away from her face.

"I am no one, I don't want to be anyone, nor will I ever be." He backed away as he finished his little speech. Unfortunately Obito got himself into a argument that he would never win.

"You are standing in front of me, that means you exist, that also means you are someone, a badass someone." She grinned, and he face-masked. She fist pumped the air in victory.

Obito got serious and started to back her into a tree. He was staring her down, and they were once again face to face.

"Has any one told you that you have pretty eyes, oops eye," Megan teased, "What are you wearing? Is that mascara?!"

Tobi was silent, literally dead silent. He released her from the tree, and just stood there, locking eye contact with her.

Megan brought a hand up to his shoulder, traced it up his neck and tried to unlatch his mask. "Lets see that pretty face of yours," She cooed. She had a inner fangirl squee, then an idea.

She got half of the mask off to reveal his sharigan eye and only a fraction of his face. '_What does she think she is doing? Does she have a death wish? She is truly trying my patience, though no one has ever done this before,' _Obito thought.

"It's even better in person," She traced part of his face. Megan was stopped by his hand, as it was placed over hers. She awed sadly, as he moved her hand down. He simply said, "No."

She looked in his sharigan eye, Obito taking advantage of this and casting her into a genjutsu. She went limp and before she hit the ground, Obito caught her. He carried her bridal-style. Thankfully he put her into a a state of sleep, instead of a state of pain.

**In Her Dream**

_Megan woke up laying on a warm pillow. She snuggled into it, and the pillow grunted. She was wearing black and red pajamas ._

_"__Good morning, Meggie-chan," A male voice said from underneath her, causing her to jump. She sat up on the bed and looked beside her, seeing a nosebleed inducing sight. Obito was shirtless and in just a pair of boxers. She ran to the bathroom clutching her nose. _

_"__Megan are you okay?" Obito asked from his spot on the bed. _

_"__If this is a dream, then your dead Obito" Megan yelled. _

_"__What are you talking about?" He asked. He was now off the bed, his hair framing his face. He did not have his mask on. He was indeed a nosebleed inducing sight._

_The blood was now off her face. _

_He walked up to her, and embraced her in a hug. He ran a hand down her face. They gazed into each others eyes. When they pulled away their eyes were still locked. He started to bring his hands to the rims of his boxers. Just when she saw a bit of his navel, a very enjoyable sight, the dream vanished._

**Dream End**

Megan was laying on the soft ground, with Tobi standing over her. '_This girl is truly perverted, as if I would ever take part of one of her sick fantasies,' _Obito thought to himself, _'but…'_

"Why the hell did you wake me up?" Megan asked. "The dream was just getting good."

"Well, I watched your dream, and found it quite disturbing," Obito admitted.

"Lies, they're all lies! Why did you do this to me?" Megan pouted, walking off, embarrassed.

**Time Skip 30 Minutes**

Megan came back, trudging to the exact spot that she left, only to find Tobi meditating. She walked up to him and apologized.

"I will stop flirting. I'm sorry. I was just truing to be funny." She made a pouty face behind her mask.

_'__Wow, she actually has a mature side,' _He was shocked.

"Watch my dreams again and I will kill you," Megan growled in a darker tone of voice. _'This just might be a fucked up coma dream or some other shit.'_

He darkly chuckled. "We will be at the base in twenty minutes." A village surrounded in rain clouds came into view.

**Time skip 20 minutes**

They stood in front of a very tall building, opened the doors, and entered. They were soaking wet from the rain. Megan sweat dropped when she saw many flights of stairs.

**AN: Lots of cracky drama I know, and slightly out of character Obito. Megan belongs to nightheart777. Reviews please, flames help me cook wonderful food! OH AND MERRY CHRISTMAS BECAUSE I CANT UPLOAD UNTILL JANUARY 11, SE YA NEXT YEAR (2015) Ja Ne**


End file.
